midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernardo Saracino
Bernardo Saracino is an actor who currently portrays Chuy Strong in NBC's Midnight, Texas. He has made appearances in many movies and television series. He is best known for his roles in Whiskey Tango Foxtrot and Sicario. Filmography Film * Descansos (2009) * Passion Play (2010) * Hibiscus (2010) * Mac 41187 (2010) * Before We Say Goodbye (2010) * A Bird of the Air (2011) * The Reunion (2011) * Amado (2012) * The Real Deal (2012) * The Sixth Gun (2013) * Bless Me, Ultima (2013) * Red Clay (2013) * After the Fall (2014) * 50 to 1 (2014) * Frontera (2014) * Leverage (2014) * Anomaly (2014) * Sicario (2014) * The Princess and the Musician (2014) * Descanso (2015) * Dead River (2015) * Dad's House (2016) * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (2016) * Those Who Wait * The Garden (2016) * The Space Between Us (2016) * Katie Says Goodbye (2016) Television * Crash (2008) * Overlook, NM (2013) * Killer Woman (2014) * Manhattan (2014) * The Messenger (2015) * Midnight, Texas (2017-Present) Gallery BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley and Bernardo Saracino.jpg BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley, Dylan Bruce, Arielle Kebbel, Peter Mensah, Bernardo Saracino, Jason Lewis and Kellee Stewart.png BTS Jason Lewis, Bernardo Saracino, and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino and Sean Bridgers.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino, Sarah Ramos and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg BTS Parisa Fitz-Henly, Jason Lewis, Bernardo Saracino, Kellee Stewart, Liz Godwin and Bernardo Da Fonseca.jpg Bts Bernardo Saracino and Dylan Bruce outside.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino outside.jpg BTS Jason Lewis, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Bernardo Saracinco, and Kellee Stewart.jpg BTS Sarah Ramos, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Arielle Kebbel, François Arnaud, Peter Mensah, Bernardo Saracino, Jason Lewis.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino reading Midnight Crossroads.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracinco Set Prep.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino close up.jpg Kellee Stewart, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Bernardo Saracino hanging out.jpg Parisa Fitz-Henley IG, Jason Lewis, Kellee Stewart, Bernardo Saracino, Liz Godwin and Ryan McCartan.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino Respect.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino IG Monica wrap up.png BTS Bernardo Saracino IG Dylan wrap up.png BTS Bernardo Saracino IG wrap up 1.png BTS Bernardo Saracino IG wrap up 2.png BTS Bernardo Saracino IG wrap up 3.png BTS Bernardo Saracino IG wrap up 4.png BTS Bernardo Saracino IG wrap up.png RaSandra (@sandydwoah) wrap party (standin for Parisa).jpg Bernardo Saracino, Parisa Fitz-Henley (IG), Arielle Kebbel and Peter Mensah-Fam time cheering on Dodgers.jpg 07-13-17 Bernardo Saracino and Jason Lewis IG .jpg SciFi_Vision_Day_Two_Set_Visit_Bernardo_Saracino.jpg 07-21-17 Kellee Steward IG Comic Con.png 07-21-17 Kellee Steward IG and Bernardo Saracino Comic Con.png 07-21-17 San Diego Comic Con Bernardo Saracino IG.png SDCC_Comic_Con_2017_-_Bernardo_Saracino_and_Kellee_Stewart_on_ride.png 7-22-17 San Diego Comic Con Kellee Stewart, Bernardo Saracino IG and Jason Lewis.jpg 7-22-17 San Diego Comic Con Chef Bernard Guillas, Bernardo Saracino and Kellee Stewart.jpg SDCC_Comic_Con_2017_-_Kellee_Stewart_and_Bernardo_Saracino_with_fans.jpg 07-23-17 San Diego Comic Con Monica Owusu-Breen IG Kellee Stewart and Bernardo Saracino Activation.jpg 07-23-17 San Diego Comic Con Monica Owusu-Breen IG Kellee Stewart and Bernardo Saracino Activation 2.jpg 07-23-17 San Diego Comic Con Monica Owusu-Breen IG Bernardo Saracino Activation.jpg 07-24-17 Jason Lewis, Kellee Stewart and Bernardo Saracino IG.jpg BTS 1x04 Bernardo Saracino and Jason Lewis.jpg BTS_1x07_Bernardo_Saracino_demon_contacts.jpg BTS_1x07_Bernardo_Saracino_on_set.jpg BTS_1x07_Dylan_Bruce,_Jason_Lewis,_Arielle_Kebbel,_Parisa_Fitz-Henley,_and_Bernardo_Saracino.jpg BTS_1x07_Kellee_Stewart,_Jason_Lewis,_and_Bernardo_Saracino.jpg BTS_1x07_Angel_Heart_Bernardo_Saracino_in_the_window.jpg 5-14-18 Bernardo Saracino, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Bellina Logan and Jeffrey Reddick Twitter.jpg 6-26-18 BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley, Dylan Bruce, Jeffrey Reddick Twitter and Bernardo Saracino.jpg 6-29-18 BTS Joe and Chuy Strong - Jason Lewis Twitter and Bernardo Saracino.jpg 7-17-18 BTS Rob Greenlea, Bernardo Saracino, and Kellee Stewart Instagram.png 7-18-18 BTS Rob Greenlea Instagram, Yul Vazquez, François Arnaud, Kellee Stewart, and Bernardo Saracino.jpg External Links * * * References Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Recurring Cast